<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5+1 Sniper!McCree by Caliginous_Confused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197090">5+1 Sniper!McCree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused'>Caliginous_Confused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Bounty Hunting, Insomnia, Loss, M/M, Mild Angst, Shooting Competitions, Sniper!mccree, Will add tags as I go, fake vacation, there's a poisioning but its not graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The TL;DR of this is 1. I love sniper!McCree 2. I wanted to write a thing about him but had too many ideas that wouldn't be enough to have its own fic. 3. wanted to write a 5+1 fic. So, this was born! </p>
<p>This is just a chill fic collection with minimal editing and written just because I wanna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remembering the Sniper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmares had a way of bringing people together. It was a nightmare that finally got Hanzo and McCree on speaking terms. They were responsible for them meeting in the dark hours of night where no one else was awake, conversations on what brought the other out of their dorm and made them realize that they had very similar methods of coping. Warm drink, alcohol, some time in the gym or shooting range, they ran into each other more times than they’d like to admit.</p>
<p>Though, as time went on the awkward question of whether or not the other wanted to speak what troubled them became more comfortable, and the topic of conversation eventually left such a depressing topic and moved to asking what the other had planned for their upcoming break, or funny story from the past. That turned into them meeting outside of late-night rendezvous and missions. They became friends, and later lovers because of their shared insomnia and dark pasts.</p>
<p>So, when Hanzo wakes up from a nightmare, muscles would tight, and nerves on end and seeing McCree wasn’t there, it worried him a little. A quick check of his surroundings and what was missing from when he fell asleep, he concluded that Jesse had gone to the shooting range, and that sounded like a good idea for himself to do as well.</p>
<p>He gathered his gear, pulling on a loose pair of sweats, probably Jesse’s, as he made sure that he wasn’t mistaken in his conclusion before heading down to the hall. The light above the door signaled that the range was in use, the door and walls were doing their job of muffling the sound so there was no telling when it would be safe to enter.</p>
<p>“Athena?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, Agent Shimada?” </em></p>
<p>“Can you please let Jesse know I am requesting entry?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course.” </em>
</p>
<p>There was a pause before the red light that illuminated the hallway switched off, leaving the dim floor lamps to give an eerie atmosphere to the base. There was movement in the locks of the door before the base’s AI gave the okay to Hanzo that he was free to enter, that all life ammunition was either spent, or unloaded from the gun.</p>
<p>Hanzo stepped in and set his bag down. From his brief look at Jesse, he was sitting back in a chair, which was odd for him sense he normally stood up to shoot, playing with an unlit cigarillo between his teeth. The archer paid no mind to him at the moment, choosing instead to get his gear in order and pick a lane to hone in his own skills.</p>
<p>“Evenin’” McCree said quietly as he sat back, pushing new bullets into the clip. It was then Hanzo finally turned toward him, raising an eyebrow at the rifle that laid on the bench in front of the resident cowboy. It appeared to be a standard issue sniper rifle if the scope, and long barrel was anything to go by.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you used rifles,” Hanzo said instead of returning his greetings, his curiosity getting the better of him. McCree simply shrugged as he loaded the clip in, and pulled back on the loading mechanism to load the first round in.</p>
<p> The floor around McCree was littered with bullet casings as Hanzo watched him plant his feet despite being in a chair and shot another round into the target he had set up down range. McCree exhaled as he unloaded the casing by pulling the bolt again. The urge to shoot for Hanzo was becoming less and less as more questions started popping up. All of the questions centered around the rifle in McCree’s hands.</p>
<p>“Do you remember who was Morrison’s second?” McCree asked after a few more shots were taken. “Like, who the media knew as Morrison’s second?”</p>
<p>“Capitan Amari?” Hanzo asked. McCree nodded as he played with the cigarillo between his teeth. He inhaled slowly before switching the safety of the rifle, and laid it down, finally pulling the target toward him. Unsurprisingly other than a few stray shots, they were all clustered in the head. “What of her?” Hanzo turned back toward McCree who had yet to even look at Hanzo.</p>
<p>“When I was first brought in by Reyes, no one trusted me as a person, let alone with a gun. I was just some kid he pulled off the streets who just so happened to shoot good. Miss Amari though…she saw me as someone who had talent, an’ wanted to change himself. Not just some kid tryin’ to get outta jail. Hell, even I thought I was some kid tryin’ to get outta jail.” McCree paused and ran his hand over the rifle on the table in front of him. “She was the one who finally took me aside and let me shoot. She eventually took me under her wing an’ well…I thought I was good before, but she showed me I was just some punk with a good eye.</p>
<p>“Peacekeeper is always gonna be my girl, but I like to bring out the rifle when I get a chance…After she disappeared…” McCree pressed his lips together and finally turned to Hanzo. “I was the one Reyes and Morrison sent out to look for her. Now, I don’ know if they remember all that she’d done for me, or if they knew I’d go off on my own. I can’t tell ya. But…. Ya know how you went to Hanamura once a year to remember Genji?” Hanzo nodded. “It’s like that. I use a rifle when I miss her. Part of it is because I know she wants me to stay sharp, but…”</p>
<p>“It makes you feel connected to her in a way,” Hanzo finished as McCree looked at the rifle longingly. He nodded and pressed his lips together. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>Hanzo put in a pair of earplugs once Jesse reloaded his rifle and prepared to fire a few rounds. Out of the corner of his eye he inspected Jesse’s posture. He appeared to be relaxed, his metal arm rested on the table in front of him to balance the rifle, his hat was pushed slightly back, head slightly tilted to better see through the scope. If it wasn’t for the dip of his shoulders every time he lifted his head to see the spread of bullets, Hanzo would’ve been content to just watch him shoot.</p>
<p>Despite the distraction, his quiver was emptied and the arrows retrieved once all live ammo was spent. Jesse grumbled to himself and looked at the rifle forlornly, at this rate he wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon, running his body ragged as Hanzo used to do in his early days within Overwatch. Finally, he was able to return the favor Jesse had done a year ago, a small gesture that distracted him from his pit of self loathing, and started not only a friendship but a romantic relationship as well.</p>
<p>Hanzo put his bow down and moved to the gun locker in the adjacent room of the gun range. There had been times when Hanzo had walked into a similar situation; McCree shooting as a means to vent his feelings and just having Hanzo join floor whatever reason would serve as enough distraction, even if their conversation was punctuated with the sound of gunfire. This was the first of few times where he didn't just latch onto Hanzo,  and he blamed the unfamiliarity of the weapon. Since a sniper rifle was a nice bridge for each of their methods of combat,  it was only fair they were on the same ground.</p>
<p>McCree stopped loading bullets into the clip as Hanzo set up in the lane next to him. An eyebrow was raised as he watched Hanzo calibrate the scope and get settled with the weapon before he too started loading ammo into the clip.</p>
<p>“I figured since you're dealing with range, I'll deal with a kick to the rifle. Winner earns a date from the loser?” Hanzo required both of his eyebrows as he smirked at McCree knowing he didn't back down from a challenge.</p>
<p>“Best two outta three so we're can’t blame it on luck,” McCree returned with a smirk. There was still sadness in his eyes. A longing Hanzo could only distract from, but Jesse was there when Hanzo was at his worst. He was there on the rough days. The least Hanzo could do is help McCree back to his room after drinking too many in order to cope with his feelings of Reaper and Reyes being the same person, and to distract from the longing of an old mentor by showing him that though his aim isnt as steady as with Peacekeeper, he was still a worthy sniper. </p>
<p>Hanzo went first,  getting a feel for the rifle ac he sat with a rigid posture,  complete antithesis of Jesse's relaxed one. Half way through he detached the scope, preferring to simply use his eyes.</p>
<p>“Show off,” Jesse teased once Hanzo was done. As with his arrows the bullets were all clustered together.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but you and I were both taught by the best available to us.” There was a pause. “Though I have a lot more respect for Captain Amari than the clan elders at this point. She must’ve been a character if she put up with you.” Jesse shrugged.</p>
<p>“Yeah probably. She woulda liked you though. Both of y'all have that sassy ‘I’m smarter than you’ attitude. And tea.” Jesse shifted to return to his position to shoot.</p>
<p>“Ahhh I see,” Hanzo's voice took a lighter, teasing tone as he watched McCree line up his shot. “You like me because I remind you of your surrogate mother.” McCree shot just as Hanzo said that and both men started laughing.</p>
<p>“Now that's just playin' dirty Han. But if you wanna I can dish back.”</p>
<p>“I would be worried if you didn't.”</p>
<p>“Well alright just remember, you started it.” The next time Hanzo set up to shoot McCree sat there staring at Hanzo and just as he pulled the trigger openly told Hanzo how many times he'd thought of pinning him to the bench and see how far into it they'd get before Athena would tell them to stop.</p>
<p>Neither man would disclose who the better one with the rifle was. No one was really keeping score well enough to say who won. Bullets flew as did light jabs toward one another. Hanzo went ahead send declared himself the loser, it was his turn to prepare for date night anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again, this is 100% not edited, thrown together didn't want to worry about style of writing. </p><p>Like this is an artist's equivalent of "here's a sketch...enjoy" </p><p>So...enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Now, when you said that we were going on vacation, I didn’t think goin' bounty huntin' was gonna be the agenda,” </em>McCree said in a half-hearted complaint. What bothered him more was that he was the one setting up on the rooftop with a sniper instead of being on the floor like Hanzo, completely ignoring the task at hand to tell the archer how good he looked in a suit. “<em>And why am I the one up here? Ain’t this your territory?” </em></p><p> “Yes but this is a party of the criminal elite, the resurrection of the Shimada Clan will gather more attention than some cowboy,” Hanzo muttered as he passed through the crowd before stopping and exchanging backhanded pleasantries with someone he recognized from when his father made him start attending these gatherings.</p><p>McCree simply continued to sit at his perch, rolling a cigarillo between his teeth as he thought about Hanzo's motives. Overwatch was hurting for funding. No surprise seeing how it was an illegal thing at the moment. Everyone – including Hanzo – shot down McCree's idea of turning in his bounty, and then breaking him out. 60 million wasn’t anything to sneeze at, but the possibility of losing one of their sharpest shooters was too great. It didn’t surprise McCree any that Hanzo found a way to use McCree's idea for greater efficiency. Collect bounties of others and that’s killing two birds with one stone the way McCree was looking at it.</p><p>They had discussed their plans at length, eventually collecting a well-known bounty on Maxamillion would be their last hit, but as it stood where they were, they were simply trying to get their names back out there. Joining up with Overwatch really put a dent in what they could bring in. While it wasn’t well known that the two of them had joined the organization, they didn’t want to take a risk in taking a job too close to organizations that knew.</p><p>Sending Hanzo into the front was a better option than McCree for multiple reasons. Though the two of them were well-versed in the art of lying McCree had history with Overwatch the story of “I am simply using them” was more believable coming from Hanzo due to him coming from a well known family who valued pride and honor over anything. Saying that at the moment that Overwatch was a means to an end to get the clan back up to their former glory was more believable, especially since Sojiro didn’t like Akande, and that distrust can easily be explained.</p><p>There was also the issue of a lot of their targets being within various levels of criminal elite. That meant going to fancy parties like this one, talking offering services and promises until they reach the host where a slight of hand kill, or poisoning was the best way to get it done with proof that it was done. Their current client thankfully didn’t need the body, or body parts. Just a trinket that they kept close as a means of saying that it was done. That and the fact they were a somewhat well-known entity worked in their favor.</p><p>Hanzo weaved through the crowds with practiced grace that captivated McCree, almost making him forget that he was on a job, supposed to be watching his back to make sure that nothing happened to foil their plan, and if needed make the final shot.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re clear for the bug.”</em>
</p><p>Hanzo pulled a small device from his pocket and put it on the side of a camera. A trinket that McCree had gotten from “an old friend” the purple sugar skull on the bug was familiar, vaguely. Hanzo didn’t know where exactly he’d seen it and at the moment the fact that McCree trusted the vendor and their work was going to have to be enough for him. He could always do his own investigation later. The lights of the camera all flashed purple for a second, showing that it worked, at least according to McCree’s instructions.</p><p>“<em>Alright, that should do it. No cameras to see us. Now, we just gotta get close to ‘er.” </em>Hanzo dipped his head slightly into a nod in response, turning around and casually grabbed a glass from a passing waiter, taking a sip and scanning the crowd for someone he recognized.</p><p>“How are we going to proceed?” He mumbled under his breath into the glass.</p><p>“<em>Either way, you need to get close. The quieter the better. You know this.” </em>Hanzo did know this, and though he was very much out of practice, he was going to have to talk. He pushed himself out of the wall flower slot and walked through the crowds again, keeping his ears out for anything he can latch onto to start his social climb to the hostess.</p><p>“Shimada?” Hanzo tensed slightly and turned toward the sound of the call. An old business partner, rather potential business partner. “I thought you were out of this, ya know with the family not doing too well and you disappearing.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. That,” Hanzo said reaching out his hand to shake with the old acquaintance.</p><p>
  <em>“You know Ashe? Wait, ya can’t answer, just tell me after this.”</em>
</p><p>Hanzo knew of Ashe. They could never come to agreement on terms for both parties to be in agreement, so they never officially met, but they had taken part of a few web chats in the past. There really wasn’t a story to tell, and it wasn’t ever brought up. The most the two of them got into talking about Deadlock was mostly McCree talking, and from his stories choosing not to align with them after McCree was long gone was the right move.</p><p>“I’ve decided that the family must rebuild itself. I’ve come looking for the beginning deal to start this.”</p><p>“Have you now? Ya know I have heard a few stories Shimada, something ‘bout you deciding to play good cop.”</p><p>“Until I get funds, and take care of Talon's presence in Hanamura.” Ashe hummed and took a sip from her glass.</p><p>“And what's become of my old friend Jesse McCree?” Hanzo blinked once at the name, falling back on all hid training to not react to his name.</p><p>“Good agent, sharp shooter. If he wasn’t so hard headed in what he did he might be a good asset to the fledgling clan. However, he isn’t someone who can easily be….tamed. He's very much someone who will look out for himself first and foremost.”</p><p>“<em>Add on that I’m stubborn as fuck.</em>”</p><p>“He’s also stubborn as fuck. Reasoning or manipulation won’t work.”</p><p>Ashe narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded. “That he is. Really turned around huh?”</p><p>“He still has a $60 million bounty.”</p><p>“Jesse McCree is simultaneously the most lucky and unlucky bastard you’ll meet. His bounty is being caught up getting blamed for other people’s crimes as he was stopping them.”</p><p>
  <em>“Awe she called me a bastard. How sweet. Target’s just walked in by the way. Might wanna wrap it up.” </em>
</p><p>“I’d love to chat, but if you’re here trying to get information on your former partner I am hardly the best person to ask.”</p><p>“Aren’t you?” she raised an eyebrow as Hanzo simply ignored her, walking away as he was messing with his cufflink.</p><p>He was walking straight into the target who thankfully already had a drink. He just had to bump into her and dump in the poison. McCree would have to keep an eye on her from there and hopefully no shots would have to be made.</p><p>“Shit, pardon me!” Hanzo said as he bumped into the target, dumping cyanide into her drink as he steadied her with his other hand. “I am so sorry!”</p><p>“Just watch where you’re going. Clumsiness is unbecoming of a Shimada hmm?”</p><p>“It was simply a mistake.” He turned and walked away.</p><p>
  <em>“She’s taken a sip. All we gotta do is wait. Once she collapses it’s gonna be chaos. I’ll take care of the men flankin’ her, you just grab a pic and those pearls.”</em>
</p><p>“She also has an expensive ring we can get a couple grand for.”</p><p> “<em>Good eye.”</em> Hanzo smirked as he disappeared further into the crowd, but staying close enough that when it was go time, it would be easy to do what he needed. He felt his mind being pulled to Ashe, he knew of her, but there was still something off. He ran through quickly in his mind on what he knew, and realized that someone was missing.</p><p>“Where’s B.O.B?” He asked more to McCree than anyone. There was a pregnant pause.</p><p><em>“That’s a good question…”</em> That didn’t sit right. She was planning on something as well, B.O.B. was going to be her strong arm in probably taking hostages given the situation. <em>“If he’s gonna show up once a commotion starts he will, she’s startin’ to choke.”</em> Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts and moved toward the target as the sound of shattering glass pulled everyone’s attention.</p><p>Hanzo weaved through a crowd before setting to the collapsing woman, quickly relieving her of valuables on her person and snapping a picture as the lights in her eyes drifted off. “Got it, on my way out.”</p><p>“Not so fast Shimada,” said a familiar voice, the cold barrel of a rifle pressed into his shoulders. “I believe that bounty is gonna be mine.”</p><p><em>“Now, I know we got bad blood Hanzo, but I ain’t ‘bout to kill her. ‘Specially with how close she is. I don’t got a clean shot.” </em>He could handle that. All he need was for McCree to disarm her. The problem was, letting him know that subtly.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think I came her unarmed?” He scoffed hoping that the message was received. McCree had the luxury of being able to speak freely, unless he was somehow found out. “Besides, the police are on their way here, and unlike you I am not well known as a criminal anymore. The Shimada have been quiet.”</p><p>He noted her pause before calling in B.O.B. Once her head turned, Hanzo dove to the side. Sparks flew as McCree had gotten the message and shot to disarm her. “<em>Tip your hat for me would’ja?” </em>McCree smirked as Hanzo ran to the window, planning on jumping down what looked to be way too high to survive. He was a Shimada, he’s done worse.</p><p>Hanzo turned for a moment and looked at Ashe as she seethed. He tipped his imaginary hat before jumping down and sliding against side of the building, a distance “McCree!” heard in the distance as he disappeared into the night.</p><p> Within a week, an anonymous donation of 19 million was given to Overwatch, and there was a knowing gaze thrown at them at the announcement by one cyberninja who just muttered “next time, I want in,” to his brother who scoffed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I will post the next parts...whenever I finish them. I honestly started posting this because its collecting virtual dust and high key hoped people like the McBoy being a McSniper as well. </p>
<p>Also keep in mind I didn't really edit this...or care to so any mistakes are features of the raw work (If it really bugs you I'm sorry but I am also not gonna be bothered to fix them most likely).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>